A Collection Of Yuri Parings: Pokemon Edition
by Keykeeper10
Summary: A collection of my Yuri parings from Pokemon with a mini-story hidden here and there. Rating and Reviews are Integral parts of any story so don't be afraid I don't bite . . . . . hard. . I swear.
1. A Garden Of Love

Saffron Gym was silent as the doors were chained with a metal spoon bound around the chain the dojo next door fell to the ground with Alakazam lifting the remains of the building into the air with Gallade, Sabrina, and Erika watching the display of pure physic power flatten the building into its base components with Mr. Mime and Gallade stacked the lumber into different piles. "Won't Kiyo be upset at the destruction of his gym," Erica asked taking a seat next to Vileplume.

"He won't mind" Sabrina reassured her as she pointed to where the material was to go her eyes watched as Espeon tried to help move the large stack of wood before Gallade lifted up on his shoulder Gallade giving him a wink before walking off.

"Are you going to tell me why you needed me to witness this" Erika pondered as she yawned into her sleeve her other hand waving Espeon over.

"Saffron needs something to offset the city feeling" Sabrina responded in her usual deadpanned voice her attention still focused on the patches of dirt and grass.

"So, a garden then" she replied as Alakazam helped her to her feet "This is something anyone can do" she spoke coldly giving Sabrina a cold shot to the back.

"So, is Kanto's Nature-Loving Princess just a made up title" Sabrina shot the sharp arrow of shame back at Erika freezing her in place "if you're not up for it, then you may leave" her expression never changing once her eyes still focused on the working Pokémon.

"Very well" she exploded hiding her rage behind the gentle smile drawing a smile herself as Erika flew past her with her Vileplume following close behind both unaware of the white-haired trainer who watched from the railing.

"It seems like fun" Sabrina whispered as she felt a gentle gaze on her back quickly turning to find no one else around the section of the city was flagged off to keep people from being hurt.

"I know, I fell for her trick" she sighed as Gallade nodded placing the lumber down where she pointed the day seemed to go on as Sabrina boldly stared at the Princess in excess. The garden began to flourish with the new plants that the president provided to lighten up the city.

"It's beautiful" Sabrina complimented as she knelt down beside Erika.

"Yes, flowers are beautiful" Erika responded with a smile a faint trail of dirt spread across the bridge of her nose.

"Indeed" she breathed a small sigh as she licked her thumb her other hand grasped Erika's cheek bring her head closer so she could rub the dirt off her nose.

"I'm just going to get dirtier, you know that right" Erika grumbled as Sabrina wiped her thumb off on the washcloth "If you had a cloth why didn't you use it instead" she snapped quickly at the still composed Sabrina.

"Isn't skinship important during friendship" she chided casually as she began to bury the plants roots.

"Who told you that" Erika shouted as she shot up with Roserade steadying her balance.

"I believe it was Misty" she responded her eyes never leaving the area of ground in front of her.

"I think she meant that for someone you feel attracted to" Erika continued with Gallade waving the other Pokémon back to their duty.

"Then nothing is wrong" Sabrina muttered as she stood to meet Erika's eyes the two continuing to go back and forth for hours as the Pokémon continued their work.

"How are they doing," the shadowed figure asked as it approached the railing where the taller gentleman sat his hair was colored red in poof on the back with the rest a winter white.

"It's adorable" he responded as he broke a cracker in half offering the larger piece to the bright orange blob on his back the wing slowly parted to reveal two blue eyes.

"Seems like Volcarona likes Kanto" the figure spoke up again as it hopped up onto the rail both their attention were directed back to the others "So born in Kanto, traveled to Kalos only to end up coming back here" the figure boasted as it patted the cloth that covered its legs.

"I did visit Mt. Pyre" he responded watching the two gym leaders conversation "but you weren't there" he reached back dropping the other cracker into the parted wings which closed fast a soft purr echoed out of the cracks the sun on the cusp of the trees "Volcarona" he called. The blob quickly jutted forward up to his shoulder "Silver Wind" he asked as it shot up into the air with scales showered down toward the garden as Volcarona's spun the wind caring the scales into the sun. The silver scales slowly rained down drawing both Sabrina and Erika's attention upward with Volcarona gliding back to its trainer "Don't worry I have a clear goal in mind for coming here" he motioned as she hopped off the railing to follow him.

"I'm sorry Sabrina" Erika proclaimed as she dusted out her Kimono.

"No I am sorry" Sabrina responded in her usual deadpan voice.

"Why I'm the one who started the fight" she questioned.

"No, I shouldn't fight with the one I love" Sabrina's face burned as she looked off to the side. The two sat in darkness as the sun finally disappeared behind the trees both stood looking off in different ways as Espeon ran between them the gem on his head shined as it attracted the rose petals from that littered the dirt into a large heart however both were looking off drawing Gallade's anger as he placed his hands on the tops of their heads directing their attention to the heart in front of them.

"Would you mind if I stay over tonight, I got my kimono dirty" Erika asked as she gently grasped Sabrina's hand.

"That's fine, I like the sight of you dirty" Sabrina answered as she pressed he lips to the tip of Erika's nose.


	2. The Water's Poisonous Depths

"So she has lured another boy to her hive" Janine whispered as she looked through the skylight as the orange haired girl sat her with her bottom half submerged her top half laid across her towel as a male swimmer ran by "I guess I must do the honorable thing and save him by taking his place" she shouted.  
"I guess Kanto is full of one-sided love?" the taller man asked as he dropped the cracker into the orange blob on his back.  
"Eh, Hoenn is better!" The woman happily replied beaming him a large grin.  
"Yeah, M, said that about Sinnoh," He replied sheeply as he patted the crumbs off his hand.  
"No way!" she shouted as the two continued toward route six.  
"So she padlocked the skylight!" Janine grumbled as she slowly slid the bobby-pin into the lock quickly reaching the sweet-spot the lock fell to the floor as she leaned onto the railing the window closed with a soft thud slowly moving to overlook the pool the red haired girl directly below. Her gaze wandered back to the girl below her foot sliding from the metal beam sending her plummeting to the water below slamming into the pool her hand latching onto the bottom of the girls swim suit taking them to the bottom of the pool as the Misty shrieked quickly ripping the towel from her bag.  
"Janine I told you to come in the front door!" Misty shouted as she tried to keep the towel from floating up around her the smaller girl still deep bellow her cheeks seemed to hold a sharp tint of red as well as her own source of air her eyes squinting to get a better view the smaller article of clothing still clutched in her right hand. "Get up here before you drown" she shouted again staring through the ripples as Janine became enamored at the sight above her as the last trace of air in her cheeks dissipated.  
"I can die happily" she thought as her eyes gently closed as Misty swam down her arm wrapping around Janine's waist tugging her as her body wouldn't move her eyes locking onto the cloth Janine held clutched with all her remaining strength held on was lodged in the filtration port her eyes moving on to the massive black hole that opened next to them giving way to a large Dusknoir its large hand slicing through the fabric its other hand giving her a thumbs up before pointing upward slowly drifting upward with Janine in tow quickly reaching the surface lifting the small ninja to the round platform her gaze turned back to see the empty depths below as Chansey came burling throw the door followed by the swimmer.  
"Where's Nurse Joy" Misty shouted throwing an empty poke ball at him.  
"I tried she wasn't at the Pokémon center" he shouted as he barely dodged the ball.  
"Darn, Officer Jenny" she thought as Chansey directed her attention back to the unconscious Janine Chansey's began compressions stopping to wave Misty her hand waving back from Misty to Janine then back to a confused Misty "Wait, wait no way!" she shouted as Chansey swelled with anger "Oh fine!" she groaned as she leaned over Janine's lips looking up at Chansey who illustrated the Kiss of Life her eyes returned to Janine's closed eyes. Taking a deep breath her lips stopped just inches of Janine's her cheeks burning enough to use fire blast unaware of the black spiral that opened behind her a large hand pushing her head down before giving Chansey a high five before disappearing the swimmer fainting from the weird events Misty sat for a few extra seconds before coming up for air as Janine shot up.  
"Misty you didn't put in thing in my?" Janine shouted as she gripped Misty's top.  
"Hold on!" Misty responded smacking her hands away as Chansey bounced to the door turning to face the two to wave joined by the hand from the black void.  
"It's a simple question?" she asked again as she examined the older woman.  
"No, I didn't" Misty shouted flustered by the question.  
"Oh, why didn't you" Janine inquired as she looked at the towel that was still tucked at Misty's waist "oh wait, your bottom" she burst out looking toward the pool to see the tattered remains floating.  
"Yeah about that, why did you come in through the skylight" Misty grimaced looking over the young ninja's purple hair "who knows what would have happened to you if I didn't um" she began until she was gripped by embarrassment.  
"Oh I wasn't going to drown, I'm a ninja remember" she admitted calmly "It's one of my family's secrets" she continued as Misty nodded.  
"Wait then, why did you faint" Misty inquired tucking the towel back into place.  
"Oh, I saw something good" she shouted garnering a swift punch from Misty.  
"Just promise me, you'll use the front door next time" Misty sighed as stood up offering her hand to the younger girl.  
"Only if you promise next time to warn me before you kiss me" Janine giggled as hopped up her face blocked by Misty's hand.  
"No!" she replied as Janine took a step back twirling on her heel "First off I am scared of Koga, secondly, we didn't even have a date" she listed off as Janine poked the still passed out swimmer.  
"So let's go on a date" Janine shouted as she latched onto Misty's arm dragging her through the door "I know you like the cap near bill's house so let's go" she giggled looking back at Misty's burning cheeks. "Look you can see the S.S Aqua" Janine shouted as the two passed the nugget bridge. The light's shined in the distance from the large ship that sat in Vermilion City docks "It's so pretty" she continued as fireworks shot off to signal its departure. The two arrived to see the fireworks explode carving the burning image of different Pokémon drawing the younger gym leader's intense stare with Misty giving off a smile from her reaction.  
"Hey," Misty probed as she leaned down her lips forming to Janine's as her hand rubbed Janine's cheek.  
"You didn't visit him," the smaller girl asked as she patted the red puff of hair on the taller man's head "Blaine wouldn't tell me anything anyway" he replied as he leaned on the railing a picture of Ariana, Giovanni, and Cyrus in his left hand.


End file.
